Bakutiddie
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 9 of KinkTober! Prompt - Tiddies!


Bakugou rolled his eyes. Fucking Deku and his fascination with… breast. It made him wonder why he never dated any of the girls who were more than blessed with their curves in the class.

Currently, Deku was practically laid out on top of him, his cheek between his pectoral muscles, each hand cupping the muscles, squeezing them. He made small little giggle noises each time he smushed his face between his chest.

"What the fuck, nerd? You plan to do this all night?" he growled, surprised he was still allowing it to go on as long.

"Hush!" Deku hissed, squeezing the muscles more.

At first it was cute the way he did it, Deku's hand so shy as it reached out, asking to touch him. But now? No, now Deku would not even try to hide it. He had even gone online buying him these stupid extreme V neck shirts, begging him to wear.

"But Kacchan! You need to show off that cleavage!" Deku would whine. It was easier to kiss him quiet.

Another squeeze, and his tits were literally squishing Deku's face, maybe even suffocating him.

"What is your damn deal?" he asked.

A shrug and Deku sat up a bit, straddling him. "No matter how much I eat… work out… I'm so flat!" Deku squeaked out, hands to his own chest- which it was, flat. If he got any flatter, he would cave in.

"But you have muscles," Bakugou said, rolling his eyes.

"Not likes yours!"

Bakugou clicked his teeth, turning his head away- just allowing the nerd to do whatever he wanted… easier that way.

"Kacchan! Don't ignore me!" Deku whined.

"How can I when you keep playing with my tits?"

A giggle and Deku was squeezing at his muscles again. "I can't help it! I'm jealous… I want my chest defined and large like this too."

"Just keep doing the workouts, you damn pervert nerd," he grumbled, feeling his face warm over from hearing Deku's jealousy.

"You're so strong… so big… so amazing," Deku whispered. He had to wonder if he meant to say out loud or not.

"Seriously, Deku… stop," he said, taking the hands that had been massaging his chest for far to long.

"...Kacchan!" Deku whined.

"Getting annoying."

"Then why are you half hard?"

"Maybe 'cause your dumb ass is straddled over me in just his underwear and been playing with my tits for the last hour!"

"Half hour."

"Fucking hell! Deku!" he growled, covering his face with his hands.

Deku used that moment to grab his chest again, pushing the muscles tight against each other then letting go… pushing them against each other… then letting go. A heavy sigh and he just kept an arm over his eyes. Maybe Deku would get over this soon.

"...Kacchan… Can I…?" Deku asked, his voice in a low whisper to where he almost missed it.

"Can you what?" he barked.

The muscles in his chest pushed together again and when he lowered his arm, Deku was staring at his chest, licking his lips- and hard as a fucking rock. His cheeks were red, his freckles almost completely hidden by the crimson blush. Hips rocking over his abdomen, legs squeezing him at his sides- Bakugou had to wonder if Deku's fascination had moved to an obsession.

He had an idea what Deku was getting at, and to be honest, he really didn't fucking care. If Deku got his rocks off by playing with his chest- whatever. He got his off by pounding into his round freckled ass. Deku may be a breast man, but he was definitely an ass man. There was a way the freckles on Deku's ass almost danced when he slapped his hands down on, leaving a perfect print of his hand across each cheek.

So yeah… fine- Deku is obsessed with his chest. Everyone has their preferences… right?

"It's not gonna work," he grumbled. He knew he was cut, he knew his muscles were large. He was blessed with genetics that allowed him to bulk easily. Deku worked alongside of him, ate the same things he did- and his muscles _did_ grow, just not the same. He added squats for good measure to their routine, which only made Deku's ass harder, bigger, tighter and little more lifted.

"Should be good enough," Deku whispered, leaning over him, his hard-on pressed hard against his stomach as Deku got the lotion from the nightstand. A cold blob on lotion landed in the cleavage of his chest, making him gasp and groan.

"Deku," he groaned, staring up at the nerd on top of him.

Deku spent his time rubbing in the lotion, making it thick. Pulling his briefs down and tucking under his balls, Deku stroked his cock, making it equally slippery. His cock was red and swollen, the head glistening from a mixture of precum and lotion. He had better ideas of what he could do with Deku's dick- but he knew Deku had to get this out of his system.

"Hands are slippery," Deku breathed, "Push your muscles together."

Rolling his eyes, and with a heavy sigh- he pushed his chest muscles together while Deku scooted up his body more. Strong legs wrapped around his ribs, a pink tongue peeking out the side of his mouth while falling forward, hands over his head onto the bed.

"Ok…" Deku whispered, taking a hand, grabbing the base of his cock and pushing into the small crease he made with his chest.

From where he was- it was a just a cock sliding between his chest.

To Deku- it was heaven on his dick.

Gasp, loud moans and he fucking swore Deku was drooling above him. A heavy sigh and he just watched as Deku's cock slid up and down the center of his chest, the muscles pressed tightly against it best he could. It was nothing like what he thought would be pleasurable, but damn if that pervert on top of him wasn't losing his mind.

"...Kacchan!" Deku moaned.

"Damn nerd," he grumbled.

Deku moved more, slower and pressing harder. Each push, he could see the head of Deku's cock peeking from his foreskin, almost purplish in color, steadily leaking from his chest muscles squeezing it.

Leaning over, he stuck his tongue out, licking the wetness of the head of Deku's cock, making him cry out and almost collapse right on top of him.

"Kacchan!" the broken voice of Deku gasped.

He knew that tone- that was the tone Deku got when he was deep inside of him, the tone that meant Deku was close to cumming.

It was a shame that Deku's face was out of sight, he was sure he was almost cross eyed along with the drooling.

Pressing his chest muscles tighter, Deku cried out, his hips jerking erratically. He was able to suck on the head of Deku's cock, licking around the foreskin.

He didn't know what Deku was getting out of all of this, but he knew he was _now_ turned on just from the gasping moans and how hard Deku was.

Another thrust, and Deku screamed, his cock pulsing between his tits. Tilting his neck back, he felt the warm splashes of cum land on his chin and down his neck. A spent and gasping Daku shook on top of him, til the last drop fell into his cleavage.

Finally, the weight was off his chest, and he was left covered in way to much lotion and cum. Groaning, he peaked over here Deku was laying face down into his mattress, that perky, freckles ass half covered by his briefs. Raising his hand and smacking down on it, a groan followed.

But Deku was just laying and breathing hard. Another sigh and Bakugou got up, figuring he had better go clean himself up as it was looking like Deku was more than spent.


End file.
